Crónicas Demenciales: El Azul es de Valientes
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Una flota del planeta Madre ha llegado a la Tierra para destruir a las Crystal Gems, para vencer a la invasión necesitarán la ayuda de su carta más fuerte, y ayuda para encontrar a esa carta más fuerte.


**El Azul es de Valientes**

* * *

En otra dimensión, un chico había arribado a una colina, con un delicioso bocadillo en su mano.

-Me siento increíble, terminé todos mis deberes y tengo un delicioso hot dog, no hay nada que pueda arruinar este día.

Antes de que ese chico le diera una mordida a su hot dog una roca salió de la nada golpeando justo en su bocadillo arruinándolo.

-¡Torito! ¡Que te hicieron! ¡NOOOO!- gritó este mientras sostenía los restos de su comida de media tarde.

-¿Quién fue el monstruo que hizo esto?

El chico, cuyo nombre era Mitch quien tenía el poder de viajar por diferentes dimensiones, tuvo que dar un mortal hacia atrás para esquivar la lluvia de escombros que se estaban esparciendo por todo el lugar.

-¿Pero qué mie..

Mitch no terminó su frase al ver una guerra que se estaba librando en una pequeña playa, Mitch podía ver varios pies metálicos de color plateado, de este surgían varios alienígenas con armas como lanzas, pistolas laser entre otras.

Mitch se interesó en participar en esa guerra alienígena. En el lugar de la batalla había dos bandos, estaban alejados de la ciudad la cual parecía estar deshabitada.

-Hey yo conozco a esos tipos, son Steven Universe y sus amigos.

-Hazte a un lado humano, estamos tratando de salvar tu mundo- gritó una mujer fortachona de piel púrpura.

-Supongo que en esta dimensión Bismuto por fin se unió al equipo- Mitch se puso a observar la batalla.

Por parte de las invasoras, parecían ser gemas de diferentes colores pero casi todas usaban lanzas, pistolas laser y cañones en sus manos. Vio una figura encima de un pulgar de pie en la nave más grande- Supongo que esa es la líder.

Por el bando de Ciudad Playa estaban Steven y Connie fusionadas en Stevonnie montada encima de león, acompañada de Perla y Amatista a su lado. Garnet junto a Bismuto aplastando varios enemigos, Peridot en un robot gigante verde, precisamente el que construyó para competir contra perla, también estaba Lars y sus amigas gemas defectuosas. Era un ejército bastante formidable pero eran superados en número, y Mitch pudo notar la ausencia de alguien que sería clave para vencer esta batalla.

-¿Dónde está Lápiz?

Mitch se teletransportó donde estaba Stevonnie y la salvó de una enemiga disparándole en la cabeza con su propia pistola láser y destruyendo su forma física.

-Hola querida amiga, ¿Dónde está lápiz?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Stevonnie.

-Soy una ayuda, aunque mejor ayuda sería lápiz.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Lápiz? Yo no lo sé, no la he visto desde que se fue de la base lunar- decía Stevonnie mientras se ponía de pie.

-Entiendo, le preguntaré a Peridot.

Peridot con su robot derrotaba miles de enemigos.

-¡Hey reina dorito!

-¡¿Qué?!- Peridot se alertó con ese llamado.

-¿Dónde está lápiz? La necesitarán para ganar.

-¡¿Lápiz?! No lo sé, si lo supiera estaría con ella para convencerla de volver- Peridot dejó de hablar pues tenía muchos enemigos que destruir.

Mitch al no tener respuestas fue con la líder de las flotas enemigas. Se transposicionó justo detrás de la líder encima de ese pie gigante plateado.

-¿Quién osa subir a mi nave?

-Yo, Mitch, apuesto héroe interdimensional. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con este planeta?- Dijo Mitch apuntando su espada a su oponente. Una gema de gran estatura, fornida, cabello blanco hasta la espalda baja, una gema en la frente, y con un arma de cañón en su brazo derecho.

-Soy la mejor guerrera del ejército de diamante blanco, y me encargaron destruir a las Crystal Gems, y ningún guerrero de este planeta es rival contra mí.

-Muy específico, gracias- después de decir eso, Mitch se había esfumado antes de recibir el rayo láser que había lanzado esa enemiga.

Mitch apartado de la batalla comenzó a pensar, ¿Qué lugar desolado podría acoger a una gema como lápiz? Olvidando que él tiene literalmente el poder de viajar a cualquier parte de la existencia.

-Cierto- Es un genio- Puedo viajar justo dónde está ella, solo debo concentrarme.

Mitch puso sus dedos en su cien esforzándose para localizar a lápiz.

-Uff, olvidé que tengo que pensar específicamente el lugar a donde debo ir- Mitch volvió a concentrarse y se le ocurrió un lugar donde podría estar.

* * *

Se teletransportó a un planeta con mucha agua y poca tierra, se puso un casco que se activa con un botón para poder respirar, buscó a Lápiz por todas partes hasta que por fin la encontró.

-Hola- se asomó Mitch por detrás.

-Ahhhhh- asustándola.

-Wow, antes de que intentes algo, soy Mitch, y vine aquí para llevarte a la Tierra a que impidas que un montón de gemas vuelvan polvo a Steven.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lápiz desconcertada.

-Ven a la Tierra, están haciendo añicos Ciudad Playa.

-No- dijo ella sin dudar- No volveré ahí después de todo lo que pasé.

-Sí, sí, sí, tu sufrimiento eterno vino de allí, esclavizada varias veces bla bla bla, te puedo conseguir un buen psicólogo pero ahora vamos a la batalla- Mitch le extendió su mano.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

-Soy un chico mágico, así que puedes confiar en mí.

-Yo no confío en nadie- Lápiz le dio la espalda a Mitch, se sentó y se quedó observando la nada.

-Ni siquiera en Steven, o quizás Peridot- Lápiz alzó la mirada después de lo que escuchó- Oh vamos, sé que les tienes afecto, y sé que aunque le tienes tanto miedo a las diamantes muy, pero muy en el fondo tu darías tu vida por ellos.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí- Lápiz se levantó y lo miró con furia.

-Pues… que te digo, hay cosas que no conozco.

-Déjame en paz o te hundiré hasta lo más profundo de este planeta.

-No te dejaré en paz hasta que te pongas tus pantalones de agua y vayas a defender a la Tierra.

-¡Nunca volveré!

-Ok, ¿Lo quieres hacer así? Bien- Mitch desapareció por unos minutos y luego regresó.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- Lápiz observó el dispositivo que traía Mitch.

-Pues un video- Mitch lo reprodujo mostrándole a lápiz como si fuera un holograma de perla, la batalla en ciudad playa.

El video mostraba a Stevonnie y sus aliadas siendo aplastados por los guerreros enviados del planeta Madre. Lápiz quedó impactada ante la violencia mostrada así que se tapó la boca y desvió la mirada, se alejó y se sentó en la orilla de la isla.

-Yo digo que entremos con una gran torre de agua para sorprender a los enemigos.

Mitch se quedó callado al escuchar unos sollozos provenir de Lápiz, ¿Hizo algo mal? Su intención no era hacer llorar a lápiz, quizás hacerla enojar, pero no llorar, se acercó donde ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Si yo fuera- Trató de hablar Lápiz- ¿Qué diferencia haría?

-Tú literalmente puedes controlar el océano entero, no veo la razón por la que no sirvas para nada.

-No es eso, yo hice mucho daño esa vez, ¿Y si daño a Steven? ¿Y si no puedo salvarlo?

Mitch no tenía más comentarios sarcásticos que decir así que hizo silencio.

-… sabes, ya han pasado por cosas mucho peores, así que no creo que un simple ejército sea suficiente.

-Me refiero al planeta Madre, no puedo enfrentar a las diamantes.

-Yo enfrento tipos fuertes todo el tiempo, sabes podría llamar a unos amigos para que se encargaran del problema, y son once así que lo terminarían más rápido, pero quiero ver que te esfuerces en intentar.

Lápiz no dijo nada, solo lo vio directamente, pensando.

* * *

-¡Todos cúbranse!- ordenó Lars a la hora cuando una lluvia de lanzas se dirigió a él y a sus amigas las Off color. Se cubrieron apenas bajo los restos de su nave.

León por su parte trataba de quitarse varias enemigas de encima. Pero lo superaban y lograban hacerle mucho daño. Perla hizo todo lo que pudo con sus lanzas pero comenzaron a derribarla, Garnet peleaba a puño limpio con las gemas con cañones pero como todas sus compañeras era superada en número, de igual forma con Amatista, que ni con su forma de luchadora, podía vencer. Bismuto trataba de librarse de sus enemigas pero no lo lograba, y el robot de Peridot fue derribado por varios enemigos. La líder miraba con una sonrisa triunfante como sus enemigos caían.

Parecía todo perdido, Stevonnie se cubría con su escudo mientras varios enemigos trataban de dañarla. Hasta que…

Una gigantesca torre de agua se estrelló en medio de la batalla capturando la atención de todos los presentes, de esa torre emergieron guerreros de agua que hicieron polvo a varios enemigos librando a las Crystal Gems, la torre una vez se deshizo dejó ver una burbuja cubriendo dos figuras, esta burbuja se deshizo mostrando a Lápiz decidida a luchar, y a Mitch, quien solo está de añadidura.

Stevonnie quedó con la boca abierta al igual que las Crystal Gems.

-Jajajaja, ahora sí van a ver quién manda- gritó Peridot emocionada de que su amiga regresara.

Lápiz comenzó a correr hacia la horda de enemigos- ¡Dejen en paz a mis amigos!

-Siiiiiiii!- gritó Mitch cargando con su espada y arma láser.

Lápiz relució sus alas y gracias a su impulso dio un gran salto formando una ola gigante arrasando con varios enemigos y dejándolos fuera de combate.

Stevonnie corrió donde Lápiz- ¡Lápiz regresaste!

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Somos Steven y Connie, fusionados.

-Oh ¡Hola Steven y Connie!

De pronto todas las Crystal Gems se acercaron donde Lápiz.

-Así que volviste- comentó Garnte.

-Sí, perdón por haberme ido- dijo Lápiz con la cabeza baja.

-No importa, venciste a una gran cantidad de esos tontos- dijo Amatista.

-Sí, que gusto que hayas regresado- dijo Perla.

-Una nueva luchadora, ahora el juego está a nuestro favor- dijo Bismuto.

-Lápiz- dijo Peridot saliendo de su roboy y abrazando a Lápiz- Que gusto que hayas vuelto.

-Hola Peridot- dijo Lápiz devolviéndole el abrazo.

…

-Muy lindo- interrumpió Mitch- Pero por si les está olvidando, hay una invasión que viene hacia nosotros.

-Crystal Gems ¡Tomen posición!- ordenó Garnet.

Todas las gemas, incluidas Lápiz y Mitch se juntaron para hacer frente al ejército de gemas del planeta madre. Gracias a la llegada de Lápiz es que las Gemas tuvieron mejor ventaja derrotando a las gemas invasoras.

Lápiz tomó a Stevonnie y ambas subieron a la nave nodriza para enfrentar a la líder. Stevonnie se acercó a la gema al mando y le plantó cara.

-Escucha, la gema está bajo la protección de las Crystal Gems, así que ríndanse ahora, y nadie saldrá lastimado.

-Pero que adorable, una simple fusión enfrentándome y una Lápiz, esto será sencillo- dijo la general arrogante.

La general con gran velocidad logró someter a Stevonnie y con una de sus armas logró deshabilitar la fusión haciendo que Steven y Connie se separen.

-¡Steven!

-¿Qué es esto? Una humana y una gema fusionadas, esto es más que desagradable.

-¡Suéltalos!

-Como digas- La general sin ver lanzó a Steven y Connie inconscientes al vacío.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Lápiz iba a salvarlos desplegando sus alas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- La general tomó unas cadenas y sujetó a Lápiz- ¿Qué función tienes gema?

Mientras los niños caían Mitch logró salvarlos tele transportándolos a un lugar seguro.

La general por su parte empezó a estrangular a Lápiz mientras esta forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre, fue cuando la general sintió una ligera quemadura en la nuca.

-Oye, es ilegal lanzar niños de las naves espaciales- dijo Mitch apuntándole con su arma láser.

-¿Un simple humano?

-¿Simple? Me ofendes querida- Mitch se tele transportó en medio de ella y de Lápiz cortando las cadenas que tenían sujeta a Lápiz liberándola.

-Lápiz, es hora del arma secreta- gritó Mitch.

Lápiz entendía, alzó sus manos y dos brazos gigantes de agua salieron del océano rodeando la nave de la general.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo la general confundida cuando unas cadenas de agua salieron de los brazos y la sujetaron.

Los brazos tomaron la nave, Lápiz acercó a la general para ponerse en frente de ella, y con una actitud dura le dijo.

-Fuera de mi hogar.

Acto seguido Lápiz y Mitch salieron de la nave, como si fuera una pelota de baseball, Lápiz tomó impulso y lanzó la nave lejos de la atmósfera terrestre junto con la general.

Las Crystal Gems junto con Lars y sus compañeras celebraban la victoria. Todas las gemas fueron a agradecer a Lápiz por su desempeño. Luego de los elogios Lápiz se dirigió hacia Mitch para agradecerle por impulsarla a volver.

-Oye, Gracias. Gracias porque si no hubieras aparecido, Steven y Peridot estarían.

-Hechos polvo- interrumpió Mitch.

-Bueno, es una forma de decirlo- Repentinamente Lápiz le dio un rápido abrazo a Mitch.

Éste tosió para disimular la sorpresa- Ejem, de nada. Bueno me tengo que irme, no se metan en problemas mientras no estoy- dijo este haciendo una seña de advertencia mientras caminaba hacia atrás para luego despedirse con un pulgar arriba. De pronto Mitch desapareció.

Lápiz por su parte volvió con Steven y las gemas, fue cuando Peridot fue con ella- Lápiz…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ver a Calabazín?

-Sí, los he echado de menos.

* * *

 **Ah Lápiz, muy hermosa y todo (hasta es mi waifu) pero es una cobarde. No puedo creer que ella haya huido de nuevo cuando Steven fue a buscarla a la Luna. Bueno espero esta historia les haya gustado. Mitch es un OC que se mete en cualquier fandom, ya tengo otras dos historias sobre él si es que están interesados. Espero les haya entretenido esta historia, aquí me despido, les habla su escritor extraño, bendiciones y adiós. Y recuerden que si un fandom es tóxico, llevar su mascarilla xD.**

 **PD: Sí ya sé que Lapis, se escribe sin z, pero es que es línea roja de falta de ortografía es muy molesta.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
